


Quattro volte che Sousuke ha preso in giro Rin per i suoi denti e una volta in cui invece ha preferito non fare commenti.

by Aikamorgan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Teeth, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/pseuds/Aikamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La prima volta succede in piscina: Rin e Sousuke hanno entrambi otto anni e si conoscono da due giorni e mezzo. Entrambi sembrano essere molto concentrati ad imparare a nuotare il meglio che possono, in modo da andare veramente lontano, e non c'è tempo per scambiare due chiacchiere e un sorriso.<br/>Poi succede: Rin abbassa di qualche decimo il suo record personale, l'istruttore gli fa i complimenti dicendogli che migliora a vista d'occhio e Rin sorride, soddisfatto per quell'elogio.<br/>– Accipicchia, che denti strani che hai! – osserva Sousuke con aria sorpresa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quattro volte che Sousuke ha preso in giro Rin per i suoi denti e una volta in cui invece ha preferito non fare commenti.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Non vedo letteralmente l'ora di avere la seconda stagione di Free!
> 
> Sono innamorata di Sousuke, su di lui si sono lette mille cose diverse, e questa è l'idea che me ne sono fatta io ^^ Non credo corrisponda al vero, ma per intanto ecco la mia versione dei fatti, nell'attesa che giunga il 2 luglio e con esso la seconda stagione dell'anime sui nuotatori più etero che esistano. 
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questa storia e non vogliatemi troppo male u__ù (e leggete la ff di Robs, ché ha scritto pure lei di Sousuke e insieme abbiamo già un verse tutto nostro u__ù)
> 
> Un bacio,
> 
> [ Aika](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Il-rifugio-delle-stelle-Lady-Aika/282632425086891?fref=ts).

 

**Quattro volte che Sousuke ha preso in giro Rin per i suoi denti e una volta in cui invece ha preferito non fare commenti.**

 

 

(credits immagine [ qui](http://society6.com/erinyanko/matsuoka-rin-and-yamazaki-sousuke#1=45))

 

 

_A Robs, perché mi ha scritto la_

_[prima fanfiction](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2661905&i=1) su Sousuke._

_E perché le voglio tanto bene._  
 

        La prima volta succede in piscina: Rin e Sousuke hanno entrambi otto anni e si conoscono da due giorni e mezzo. Entrambi sembrano essere molto concentrati ad imparare a nuotare il meglio che possono, in modo da andare veramente lontano, e non c'è tempo per scambiare due chiacchiere e un sorriso. 

Poi succede: Rin abbassa di qualche decimo il suo record personale, l'istruttore gli fa i complimenti dicendogli che migliora a vista d'occhio e Rin sorride, soddisfatto per quell'elogio.

– Accipicchia, che denti strani che hai! – osserva Sousuke con aria sorpresa.

Rin mette subito il broncio, perché odia quei suoi denti aguzzi che lo rendono diverso dagli altri bambini. Odia anche arrossire e odia essere messo in imbarazzo. Adesso odia anche quel bambino sconosciuto che l'ha preso in giro senza motivo.

– Ehi, ma ti sei offeso? Guarda che stavo solo scherzando! – replica il bambino. Gli porge la mano e Rin, un po' incerto, la stringe.

_È la nascita di una nuova amicizia._

– Avere i denti strani non è così male, almeno ti si riconosce subito, no? – aggiunge Sousuke subito dopo, come se volesse farsi perdonare.

 

        La seconda volta succede negli spogliatoi. 

Rin e Sousuke sono diventati amici quasi inseparabili, anche se tendono ad essere molto competitivi quando nuotano. Sousuke però è l'unico che può rimproverare Rin o prenderlo in giro senza beccarsi un pugno o un'occhiata rancorosa, e un po' approfitta della situazione, senza però mai essere troppo cattivo. 

– E insomma... Se domani non riesci a nuotare più veloce che puoi, mordi gli avversari e fai buon uso di quei denti che ti ritrovi! – gli dice Sousuke un pomeriggio, quello prima di una gara importante.

Non sono soli, con loro ci sono tutti gli altri bambini della squadra. Con grande imbarazzo di Rin, scoppiano tutti a ridere, e il bambino vorrebbe nascondersi. È la prima volta che si arrabbia davvero con Sousuke, tanto che non lo saluta nemmeno quando è l'ora di tornare a casa.

Però poi il giorno dopo vince la gara – e no, non ha bisogno di mordere nessuno alle gambe – e i complimenti di Sousuke sono il modo migliore che esista per suggellare la pace fra di loro.

            

        La terza volta che Sousuke gli fa notare i suoi denti strani è il giorno che si salutano perché Rin sta per cambiare scuola e chissà per quanto tempo non potranno più vedersi.

– Beh, allora... ciao. E fammi sapere se incontri qualcuno con i denti uguali ai tuoi! – gli dice l'amico, e Rin stavolta ridacchia, anche se sembra tutto, meno che felice, in quel momento. Ha gli occhi colmi di lacrime, un po' di paura e ansia per quello che succederà.

La battuta di Sousuke è l'unica cosa che in quel momento riesce a tranquillizzarlo, anche se _ancora_ non ha capito cos'abbia la forma dei suoi denti per far divertire così tanto il suo amico.

 

        La quarta volta accade diversi anni dopo. È colpa – _o merito? –_ di qualche strana congiunzione astrale. Non frequentano più la stessa scuola, né lo stesso gruppo di amici, ma è evidente che ci sia di mezzo il destino. 

Sulle prime Rin non lo riconosce, Sousuke è cambiato – _entrambi_ sono cambiati moltissimo – nel corso degli anni ed entrambi ci mettono qualche attimo prima di rendersi conto che in realtà si tratta solo di un cambiamento fisico.

– I tuoi denti sono sempre gli stessi, però! – lo prende in giro Sousuke con un sorriso, ed è la prima volta che questo sorriso attorciglia lo stomaco di Rin in un modo che nemmeno lui riesce a comprendere.

– Beh... Se non fossero così magari non mi avresti riconosciuto, no? – la butta anche lui sul ridere, chiedendosi se Sousuke potrà ancora essere per lui l'amico che era quando andavano alle elementari.

E poi insomma, un po' spera che smetta di prenderlo in giro per i suoi denti perché... beh, okay, sono aguzzi e un po' strani, ma sono i _suoi_ e lo caratterizzano in pieno, quindi perché mai dovrebbe desiderare che siano diversi?

 

***

 

        Rin e Sousuke hanno diciassette e diciotto anni adesso, sono nella stanza di Sousuke  e parlano del più e del meno. Si raccontano le loro vite negli anni in cui sono stati lontani, rimettendo insieme il puzzle della loro amicizia e costruendo forse qualcos'altro.

Rin gli parla sempre di quegli Haruka e Makoto, e un po' Sousuke si sente escluso dalle dinamiche di quel terzetto che non lo comprende, anche se alla fine Rin dice che nessuno di loro due sa capirlo a fondo come sa fare lui.

– E nessuno di mi rompe le palle per come sono fatti i miei denti! – aggiunge con un sorriso.

– Per forza, quello posso farlo solo io! – ribatte Sousuke.

Non capisce immediatamente cosa succede dopo, la sua mente registra solo le parole maliziose di Rin e il suo corpo che viene spinto contro il muro. 

– Ti faccio vedere io cosa sono in grado di fare coi miei denti!

È una strana sensazione quella che sta provando. Ritrovarsi con le spalle al muro, i pantaloni e i boxer abbassati, e il suo amico di sempre accovacciato fra le sue gambe, non rientrava certo fra i suoi piani quando quella sera sono usciti a fare un giro. Ironicamente spera che Rin non voglia staccarglielo a morsi e lo sorprende il fatto che si chieda se anche con tutti gli altri suoi amici faccia queste cose. 

Darebbe la colpa all'alcool, se non fosse che non hanno bevuto nient'altro che una bottiglietta di acqua minerale a testa, quindi è faticosamente costretto ad ammettere con se stesso che gli unici imputabili per tutto ciò che sta succedendo sono loro due e i loro ormoni in subbuglio.

– Cos-Rin, che fai? – gli poggia le mani sulle spalle, ma l'amico non sembra affatto disposto ad allontanarsi. Sousuke si lascia sfuggire un gemito quando sente la sua lingua lambirgli il sesso, borbotta qualcosa e chiude gli occhi.

Nessuna sensazione è stata mai più bruciante e ricca di piacere, Rin sembra sapere perfettamente cosa fare per fargli girare la testa e tremare le gambe, per portarlo pian piano al piacere e poi accelerare e poi tornare di nuovo ad un ritmo più lento ed estenuante. 

E poi... Avverte il tocco delicato dei suoi denti, un lieve pizzico che dapprima lo fa sobbalzare, ma che poi ha lo stesso effetto che avrebbe una carezza data in punta di dita.

Rin solleva lo sguardo con aria di sfida, e a Sousuke pare che dica _Hai visto cosa ci faccio coi denti?_

Respira sempre più affannosamente, lo implora di farlo venire, di continuare, di fermarsi, di _ODDIOSTOVENENDO_ , e perde totalmente il controllo, l'aria gli brucia i polmoni e la sua mente è focalizzata sull'immagine di Rin e dei suoi denti attorno al suo sesso, la paura che dimentichi di fare piano e il desiderio che continui all'infinito. 

Raggiunge l'orgasmo quando ormai è allo stremo delle forze e i suoi pensieri sono un mix di parole confuse e l'unica cosa di cui è sicuro è che non gli sia mai capitato di godere così tanto solo con del sesso orale. 

– Dove... Come diamine fai? – chiede a Rin quando è nuovamente in grado di coordinare le parole.

– Io te l'ho sempre detto di non sottovalutare i miei denti. – risponde con una smorfia che non tradisce comunque la sua soddisfazione. – Ci vediamo, devo tornare alla Samezuka prima che scatti il coprifuoco.

Recupera la felpa della tuta e, con un'aria compiaciuta sul volto, si dirige verso la porta. 

Ed è solo a quel punto che Sousuke decide che non è più il caso di fare alcun commento sui denti di Rin, perché davvero, qualsiasi commento sarebbe solo superfluo.


End file.
